


His Lesson

by aliensister



Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 12:46:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8891305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliensister/pseuds/aliensister
Summary: Oh, when will Ryan learn... Probably not soon, if Chad keeps punishing him this way. One Shot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Old Story 2009 - Just because I wanted to contribute to the community and so I've moved it over from ff.net

His skin pricked, sweat forming over every pore. The sheets were wet beneath him, sticking to his knees and elbows but none of it mattered as he groaned, deep and loud into the mattress. The pillows had somehow made it to the floor, scattered, just like their clothing. Hands, rough and strong clutched at his hips, using them for better leverage as Chad thrust into him. The sounds of slapping flesh and panted breaths filled the room, only interspersed with groans and moans of pleasure. A change of angle and Ryan's eyes rolled up into his head, his hands clenched the sheets and he whimpered. 

"Oh, god, yes…Chad, just like that." He was vocal, it was no surprise. Sweat from Chad's curls flicked over Ryan's back as Ryan pressed back against him, he was the quiet one.  
This was his punishment, Chad's way of reminding him whose he was, teaching him a lesson for flirting with boy in tight black jeans in the coffee shop. 

The one he had actually had no interest in, he was too skinny and artsy for Ryan's tastes but he had been trying to get a rise out of Chad, and what a rise he had gotten. Ryan practically screamed as Chad pounded into him harder. Ryan had only really trying to get back at Chad for flirting with the, uhm, easy cheerleader but he had pointed that fact out to Chad, between biting kisses along his jaw, Chad had told him it was different. Ryan hadn't seen how and Chad had said that, he wanted dick and she didn't have it. Ryan didn't bother to explain that the guy in the coffee shop wanted pussy and Ryan didn't have one.

There had been no foreplay before this, not the traditional kind and it hadn't been like either of them had needed it after their argument. Chad had taken his keys, jumping into the driver's seat and squealing away from the curb before Ryan had even closed his door. It was then that the argument had become real for Ryan as he started to rant at Chad about safe driving and how he would fucking kill him if Chad totalled his car. Chad had said nothing, just drove insanely over the speed limit, his jaw set so tense Ryan had wondered briefly if he was going crack his teeth.

Chad had pulled up to the Evans' mansion with a screech of tyres and was out of the car before he had even pulled the keys from the ignition. The harsh slam of the car door had set Ryan off on another torrent of swear words that would make even his mother frown in disapproval at him. Ryan watched Chad striding around the car, anger visible in every line of his body. Ryan's anger was quickly turning to lust as he watched Chad walking towards him, fire burning in his eyes. Ryan's hands deftly undid his seat belt, pulling it off at Chad pulled the door open, making Ryan let out an indignant 'Hey!' as it was nearly pulled from its hinges. Chad's chest heaved as Ryan jumped from the vehicle, the door slammed behind him the minute his body was out of the way. Ryan gave Chad the Evans' glare but it didn't last long as Chad's body pressed him into the cold metal of his car.

Ryan realized that he wasn't the only one turned on by this fight as the hard steel of Chad's erection pressed into him, up against his own. They were nose to nose and Ryan held his bottom lip between his teeth, his eyes raised to Chad's to find them staring down hungrily at his lips. His teeth only released his lip a fraction of a second before it was claimed by Chad's mouth in a bruising kiss. There was no tenderness in their actions, as hands reached out to grope at each other; it was still anger that was fuelling them.

He had no idea how they made it into the house and up to his room but Ryan was glad they had. He was horny enough that if Chad had tried to take him on the cold marble floor in the foyer Ryan would have let him, gladly. He had never been happier that his parents were away and his sister was out with her minions as he felt Chad's hand slap down on his backside, making him moan. He could feel Chad's strokes speeding up and knew he was close, he wasn't far off him self as he moaned and whimpered with every thrust. Chad's hand left his hip and went to Ryan's straining dick. Ryan cursed hotly as Chad's hand enclosed him, rubbing him in time with Chad's speeding motion.

Chad was going to town on him and Ryan knew there was a great probability he wouldn't be able to walk after this, but he didn't want it any other way, he thought to himself. Wanton moans flowed from Ryan's mouth like water down Niagara Falls, only slightly muffled by him pushing his face down into the bed. Behind him, Ryan could hear Chad's pants turning into moans but he couldn't concentrate as his climax hit him like a tonne of bricks, making him yell and shake.

Ryan was sure he passed out because the next thing he knew he was flat on the mattress with Chad covering him heavily from head to toe. Chad's erratic breathing was hot on his neck and Ryan groaned. "Chad?" Ryan said weakly, trying to find the energy to smile as Chad mumbled an apology as he rolled to the side, his leg still thrown over Ryan's. The pair lay there, still as they tried to get their breaths back and waiting for sensation to return to various limbs.

"So, learned your lesson?" Chad asked, turning his head to face Ryan, still breathing heavy. Ryan pursed his lips, pretending to think. "I think so, but you may need to show me again." He warned with a smirk. "Gladly," Chad chuckled, pressing his lips softly against Ryan's.

The End


End file.
